Fan talk:Digimon World: Bronze and Cobalt Versions
Current to do list * Make updated pic of Cobaldramon to match Brondramon's pic. * Make updated pic of Jadedramon for the same reason. * Make pics with shading for the other Legendary Digimon Torosamon, Kentrosamon, Euoplocemon, Utahramon, Irritamon, Albertomon, Argentinomon, Giginotomon, Fracktamon, Shaddramon, and Godreamon. Similar... i'm a little concerned as to how blatantly this steals from other well known media, especially given the extreme licensing charges that come with that. "3 all new starter pokemon digimon," "two legendaries," "version mascots," the amount taken directly from pokemon games is absurd, and that does not even address the items that you yourself said are taken from other games. above and beyond this, it's pretty clear that you played previous games, wanted to have more/stronger digimon, and so sought to take all your favorite elements from other games and apply them here. what you failed to consider, however, was the mainstream appeal of a game that takes from so many other popular mediums. if someone wanted a further incarnation of a pokemon game, they would buy a new pokemon game. if someone appreciated instead the digimon game mechanics, they would buy a new digimon game. the marketability of a game that only somewhat appeals to multiple crowds is pretty limited. quite frankly, all you would need to do is remove "mon" from every digimon's name and you would have Pokemon Bronze and Cobalt. good luck next time 05:00, September 22, 2011 (UTC) CC ---- :So you're pretty much HAPPY with the INFERIOR quality of nearly every other Digimon game in existence? Digimon, honestly, has done very poorly lately and has never actually tried to make a high quality game before. One reason for this is the lack of every Digimon up to date and the lack of professional work put into the game. For the most case Agumon is forced into nearly every single game as a Starting Digimon in the first two DS Digimon World games, as Agumon is almost ALWAYS a start in atleast one way or another. Chowmon, Minmon, and Jamon were designed to be separate from older Digimon completely. What I have no yet explained yet man is the gameplay, which you don't seem to understand. The gameplay is based on Digimon World DS and Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, NOT Pokemon at all. Different Species Exp is there, MP and Spirit are there, and so is the DigiFarms and everything else from those games. It's mostly those two games the system will be based on. I can never really stand alot of the old Digimon anymore, since I can barely even play any of the old Digimon games as much as I used to. The way Bandai is handling the franchise now is that they're going in the exact opposite direction as they should be going. The way Digimon is handled now makes it look less interesting than what it could be, perhaps why the series isn't so popular in the US anymore. But honestly, with the right amount of effort, it could do WONDERS as something like B/C would be, all is B/C could actually have the chance to be finished when I can finally be able to start working on it more seriously. If you're happy with Agumon or Greymon everywhere you look without a single break and the lack of a professional feel to the series that's fine, but without these games I don't expect the franchise to be fixing itself anytime soon. Shiramu-Kuromu 10:50, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- ::no no, you're missing the point. sit here and complain all you want about how digimon continues to use agumon; not only did the creator clearly state that reusing agumon in savers was an attempt to regain the fanship of some early fans (which it did, and exceptionally well I might add), but with the exception of geogreymon, it's not like rise- and shine-greymon were ripoffs of metal- and war-greymon. as is openly discussed among the digimon world, there is a "greymon family" that are all similar digimon sharing similar traits, but are still different. i'm splitting hairs here, however. what you fail to realize is that in america, unlike in other countries, the winner is the first one to make it to the punch. that means that deep down, no matter how cool the digimon are or how strong and numerous their evolutions become, in the mind of america, it will always be trying too hard to be pokemon. this is why adventure 02 was the highlight of american digimon fandom: because at that time, something like jogress evolution was still totally new and unlike anything around. sure, you can say that biomerging and spirit evolving and burst evolving etc were all original concepts too, but once again, after the spike in interest in adventure 02, digimon was relegated to being a "pokemon copy" again. i'm not disagreeing that the recent digimon games haven't lived up to their potential, and i'm not saying that having more new digimon wouldn't be cool too, but you're not getting the real problem here. if even in the core digimon fanbase, people are still picking out the very obvious similarities between your game and pokemon, even down to the title of the game (bronze and copper? how is that any different that gold and silver, really?), you'll have a very hard time attracting new fans to the genre. for a new digimon game to really cause a huge surge in interest, it needs to be something totally new and out there. that's something that requires a little more ingenuity than just making up some new digimon and slapping a new plot on what is, essentially, a game that already exists. that's why not every kid can just make video games like nothing. an rpg idea is great, and that will make many people who might not be interested in anime, but who are interested in that genre of video game, play it and realize "hey, digimon is really cool! i wanna watch this show!" say you had some totally different mechanic, like maybe some sort of battle system along the lines of Okami, where it's more of a free roaming fight as opposed to a traditional turn based system. have some elements where interacting with the environment can work to your advantage or disadvantage. fighting some epic battle against dagomon in the ocean? maybe while your ice devimon can't do much damage punching him in the face, freezing the water he's in could change the tide of battle in your favor. is a team system really the best way to be a tamer? or, much more like in the shows, does having a single partner with multiple evolution potentials work out better for you? sure this might limit your potential to have all 6 of the strongest possible digimon at your disposal at once, but having to choose whether to have your strongest form out or the one best suited for the battle you're in could present a much more strategic gameplay scenario, and, if the story turns out to be one that really grabs the player, they'll become a lot more attached to the partner they've bee with all along. when it comes down to it, all you did was try and change the things you didn't like about the previous games, when what you should have been doing was proactively trying to break new ground and really change the way people think about digimon on the whole. we're all real fans here, and we'd all love to see so much more from the franchise, because it really has limitless possibilities. i'm sure you could come up with something good if you really applied yourself to it conceptually instead of just trying to rehash a previous game with a few changed features. :: 05:00, September 22, 2011 (UTC)CC :::What you don't seem to understand here is that I can EASILY tell if there are any similarities between a Pokemon game and a Digimon game. B/C is almost virtually the same as Digimon World DS and Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and I can assure you, both those two games and Pokemon B/W are very little alike. The only real differences between B/C and D/D are the environments and the storyline, and even then, it still doesn't feel very much like Pokemon. A real time combat system is NOT what I'm going for either, since the idea of the game is to be simple to understand like Digimon World DS was since there's very few JRPGs on the PS3 and PSP at all, especially with the PS3. Pokemon has NEVER needed to change the gameplay completely at all, so why should I have to change the gameplay from Digimon World DS when all it needs are some minor adjustments? That's the basic idea there, because if it ain't broke, don't fix it. Shiramu-Kuromu 10:45, September 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::now you're tripping over your own words. how can you sit there and say that the digimon franchise is going downhill, the games are crappy and unpopular, and the series is lame, and at the same time say "if it ain't broke, don't fix it"? the pokemon series has never needed to change its gameplay style because it pioneered the genre. that's why it became so popular. people started watching the show and collecting the cards etc because of the game, not the other way around. similarly, if you want to see a resurgence in digimon fandom, you need to start with an overhaul of the game. clearly, if the games haven't been enough in the past to garner new fans, making some minor edits while keeping the fundamental gameplay isn't what's going to fix it. yeah, the d/d gameplay and style might have been simple and easy to grasp, but obviously that wasn't enough or else you wouldn't be so upset at the failure of the games in the first place. you yourself refer to "the INFERIOR quality of nearly every other digimon game in existence," but then turn around and replicate those games? am i missing something here? ::::CC :::::Yes, because if you had a better look at Digimon World DS and D/D's physics, only certain parts were good from both and felt like all the good parts should be combined into a single game and expanded upon, which is the exact purpose of B/C. Digimon World DS had the best DigiFarm System and was alot easier to play, but lacked true DNA and Armor Digivolutions and also lacked WiFi play of any kind, and also had Movepool issues for Digimon. D/D tried to be much better with Movepools and had WiFi, but has worse Degenerating, Traits, and DigiFarm System and lacked the ability to Trade by WiFi. Honestly though, both DigiFarm systems have their own good things about them, but should both be combined to form a better farm system design. Fix all this issues and expand upon the overall gameplay from adding every Digimon up to date and some other things and you'll have what B/C will turn out to be. MUCH better than Digimon World DS and D/D. What I'm trying to say is that Digimon World DS and D/D are by no means any bad games at all, they're just by no means perfect enough to be considered good either. Shiramu-Kuromu 19:43, September 22, 2011 (UTC) But you know... You're very wrong about what your first post said. Those 3 things you mentioned have all been done in the DS Digimon World games. In DS there were 3 starter Digimon, even though the In-Training stages are old Digimon, all had brand new lines to them based on the Data Squad cast. Dawn and Dusk technically DID have Legendary Mascots, as Apollomon and Dianamon are part of the Olympus Twelve with their Rookie stages being the Version Mascots. Also, WHY does having to change the gameplay always seem like a good way to bring more attention to the game? The answer? It doesn't; It can easily make matters worse. Digimon World 4 did things completely differently from the earlier 3 Digimon World games. Digimon World Championships on the DS did the exact same thing. Both ended up as mediocre compared to the previous games. There are many non-Digimon examples that result in the same way, such as Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts and The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning. Both are examples as to how bad things can get with sudden gameplay changes with new games. Pokemon did WONDERS with how it handled things. The mainseries games on the handhelds have all stuck with the same overall gameplay since it actually works extremely. So the key here is to find a gameplay from the past Digimon games that actually works and improve and expand upon it, the best example I can find being based on Digimon World Dawn and Dusk's system. A new gameplay system is by no means the best answer, since it can easily be the worst, so simply experimenting and finding a gameplay that works is always the best solution. The gameplay actually WAS going to be somewhat new, but I decided against it since none of those features would work in multiplayer battles at all. I think only improvements to Digimon World Dawn and Dusk's gameplay is good enough at all. So if you bother to post and still argue about it even then, let me just know I busted your initial claims of it being like Pokemon for ya. All of what's going to happen with B/C has happened in Digimon before. The Final Bosses of DS was already a Legendary of some sort anyways, which is where I got the idea of Brondramon and Cobaldramon being the final bosses instead of starters. Good luck trying to criticize again, because all of what you said as to the Pokemon similarities have all been done with Digimon in the past. The only "real" similarity to Pokemon at all is the no old Digimon until the end of the main storyline rule I put on B/C. I think it would help even more if none of them appeared until after that, since having only new Digimon until then helps add an a feel of freshness to the game. B/W did WONDERS with this, and is one of the reasons why it was so good. I know better than a lot of those companies who try to just force new gameplay in for no clear reason. They should just stick with a gameplay that works best and stick with that until the very end only bothering to expand and improve upon it with newer games. Also as to Jade Version, it's actually to be released about the same time as B/C are, just that it's a Limited Edition version and also used for promotions to the game. The main storyline is also different since the version is more special in comparison to those two versions. How long it will be between the release of B/C and Jade is what I don't know, but I figured Jade should be released at a time where new content can be added or any issues such as bugs or glitches can be fixed. Shiramu-Kuromu 15:33, November 30, 2011 (UTC) * Still a ripoff of Pokemon, still a terrible idea. LOL at you thinking you know better than most game companies when you clearly know very little of anything at all. :Tell that to the ones who developed Digimon World DS. The GLORIOUS one!!! (talk) 03:11, August 2, 2012 (UTC) ::No more personal attacks, or I'm handing out blocks. 04:10, August 2, 2012 (UTC) How to obtain Where can I get this game :This is a fan IDEA so far, not an actual game, though that's the plan is to eventually make it into an actual game provided everything goes by correctly. The GLORIOUS one!!! (talk) 18:36, July 30, 2012 (UTC) ::But how are ou going to get it released in a console? You would need Bandai's permission, and you would probably need to pay a lot of money for them to give you the license. Can you afford it? 02:40, August 3, 2012 (UTC)/23:40, August 2, 2012 (Brasília) :::If I haven't said it before I'll say it now. I don't imagine this game being made within the next 10 years at all, both due to sheer size AND licensing. Thanks for acknowledging that though, but I AM working my way to doing such things. That's what I plan on doing at some point. I can understand licensing rights will be hard to obtain, but even those who start from a tiny grain of sand can eventually make their way into a massive empire. That's how practically EVERY company starts, is usually always from scratch with nothing, and then eventually to booming success if they succeed. The GLORIOUS one!!! (talk) 03:03, August 3, 2012 (UTC)